A container, in which the foodproduct comprises cream, is currently marketed and sold by the applicant. The known container is lightweight, compact and designed to be disposed after being used-up.
Particularly, during operation of the aerosol container, in case of operating the discharge means, cream is ejected via the dispensing head and undergoes a so called ‘overrun’, such that a ‘spray cream’ which resembles common whipped cream, is obtained.
In the known device, the foodproduct receiving space is a substantially cylindrical space. The container comprises valve means and a small discharge nozzle. During activation, the nozzle sprays the cream into the cylindrical space, upon which the cream preferably expands to a desired degree and is agitated vigorously due to expanding propellant.
A downstream discharge opening of the foodproduct receiving space is partly blocked by said cream shaping projections. The known foodproduct shaping projections are curved towards each other to press outflowing cream locally inwardly, to profile the cream. The contour of resulting cream, discharged from the container, is provided with a desired relief particularly indents which have been pressed or cut into the cream by the mentioned projections of the dispensing head. A thus shaped cream is desired in applications where a small amount of cream (i.e. a dot or rosette of cream) is to decorate a food product, such as pie, or a beverage such as chocolate milk or coffee.